Stolen Life
by Douana
Summary: Les mensonges sont toujours douloureux mais la vérité est souvent bien pire." Les mots si durs de son frère la frappèrent en plein coeur. Le regard émeuraude de celui-ci était embué de larmes. Elle savait bien que c'était aussi son cas... Chris/Wyatt
1. Prologue

_**Stolen Life**_

_Autrefois importantes, leurs idées nous paraissent aujourd'hui bien futiles… Simplement à l'époque, cette jeunesse, cette naïveté nous aveuglés bien trop._

_De ces jours lointains, comme certains le disent maintenant, nous reste un gout amer et d'inachevé. Trop de mensonges furent dit pour nous « protéger ». La douleur de l'ignorance est empreinte dans chacun de nos souvenirs. Cependant, aujourd'hui, la douleur de la vérité est encore plus forte, insupportable même... Elle fut destructrice envers la confiance que nous avions en les notres, en la vie, en l'Avenir..._

_Il m'arrive de regretter cette douceur, cette chaleur, la sensation d'être aimé, de vivre tout simplement… Mais tout de suite après, je croise ses yeux, Des yeux que ma propre famille avait voulu m'enlever. J'ai eu beau souffrir et souffrir encore aujourd'hui, Je me sacrifierais encore pour […] _

_Il fait si froid... Un peu de chaleur de jadis ne serait pas de trop..._

_Je leur en veux tellement... Pour ces mensonges, pour cette croyance en l'espoir, et ce foutu « Happy End » ! Où êtes-vous aujourd'hui, hein ? Où tout ça vous a mené ? Je vous le dis moi : A la mort... J'ai osé vous croire dans vos idées... Et aujourd'hui je le paye, NOUS le payons..._

_« Il » dira ce qu'il voudra, mais je ne crois pas en notre magie. Je n'y crois plus en fait... Comme si quelqu'un m'avait en plus de « ça » vampiriser mon espoir._

_Mais je suis l'aîné. Je suis un foutu Leader. Je suis sensé ne pas sourciller devant la mort de mes « amis ». Je suis censé faire des sacrifices de vie pour sauver le plus grand nombre. Je ne suis pas autorisé à me laisser aller, à pleurer ou à me lamenter. Je suis un Leader, bordel !_

_Nous ne vivrons jamais plus comme autrefois. Nous ne rirons plus jamais comme autrefois. Nous n'avons plus de vie, plus d'envie, plus de joie, plus d'espoir. Il a suffit de quelques heures pour plonger le monde que nous connaissions, que nous aimions dans l'Enfer et le chaos._

_Des familles entières déchirées par la mort et qui s'affrontent. Des cadavres par centaines dans les rues de notre ville, et bientôt dans celles du monde entier. _

_Et moi, seul, dans cette ville à feu et à sang. Et moi, seul, le corps de ma sœur dans les bras._

_Elle autrefois si pleine de vie, aujourd'hui plongé dans un éternel sommeil, qui au reflet de ses yeux noisettes était loin d'être paisible..._

_Personne ici, à la Résistance, n'a oublié ce jour du 4 juillet 2022 qui entama le conflit. _

_Ils avaient pris tellement de vie. Volé tellement d'autres._

_On nous a volés nos vies..._

_Adieu, temps d'Innocence. Nous voici en Guerre, l'Innocence est loin derrière…_

_W. M. Memoirs of a Lost World, July 4__th__ 2023_


	2. Another Welcome

**Another Welcome**

J'ai vaincu l'effroi de la mort,  
Je me suis voulu libre et fort.  
Devant moi hurlaient les menaces,  
J'ai méprisé leurs cris voraces  
Et j'ai marché, marché tout droit.

Alphonse Beauregard

* * *

J'avais vaguement conscience de la foule qui riait, qui applaudissait, et de ces hommes autour de moi. Je m'étais réfugié en moi, comme pour tenter de ne rien ressentir, pour simplement renvoyer au monde ce visage inexpressif, ce masque d'impassibilité.

_Je ne voulais pas mourir. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Pas tué par eux..._

Toutes ces leçons d'histoires sur l'exécution des sorcières me reviennent en mémoire. Et je me souviens que notre ancêtre, elle aussi, se tenait il y a plus de 300 ans sur un bûcher du même genre, attendant la mort. Elle nous a sauvés. Oui, car sans elle, sa fille aurait subit le même sort et jamais la lignée n'aurait perduré...

En même temps quelle importance ? Le résultat est là : Je meure aujourd'hui des mains de ceux que je protégeais jadis, alliés contre-nature de nos ennemis.  
Je pense encore à Elle, à son courage dans l'adversité, malgré la peur, malgré la douleur, et malgré la peine de tout perdre. Et soudain, j'ai honte de moi. Car si son sacrifice protégea sa fille, le mien le protégera, Lui. Et à travers lui, j'en protège d'autres, mes frères et sœurs sorciers et magiciens.

_Je n'ai plus peur._

-Wyatt Matthews, pour vos crimes et attentats contre le régime, vous êtes condamné à périr par le feu en ce jour du 13 décembre 2022.

Mon bourreau me fixa alors, son regard carmin débordant de dégoût et de satisfaction. Je scrutais la foule des yeux, cherchant un soutien mais je n'eus rien d'autre que de la crainte parmi eux.  
Peut-être est-ce mon destin... Après tout, ne suis-je pas une "erreur de la nature", "l'annonciateur de l'apocalypse" et j'en passe et des meilleures. Je n'ai pas choisi de naître avec des pouvoirs, aucun d'entre nous d'ailleurs...  
Après tant d'années passées à protéger ces idiots, il a suffit qu'un d'entre eux nous vendent en brisant le secret. Je n'aimais déjà pas la politique avant mais maintenant, je voterais surement pas pour Lewis Andersen !  
Bon sang... J'arrive à trouver de l'humour à la situation ? J'suis vraiment tordu, faut que j'aille voir un psy !

-... Avez-vous une dernière parole ?

La voix tranchante et glaciale coupa court à mes réflexions, me rappelant à quel point ma mort était proche.

_J'avais tellement de choses à dire. Mais aucunement à Eux._

J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir lui dire Adieu correctement. Au lieu de ça, je dois me contenter du souvenir de son visage, vieux de 4 mois.  
Si je meure aujourd'hui, Il deviendra le phare de la Résistance, le dernier espoir de tous. Ils compteront sur lui. Et c'est pour ça que je n'ai plus peur...  
Il ne me décevra pas.

_Les flammes montaient, l'air se raréfiait, j'étouffais de plus en plus._

La serrer contre moi une dernière fois... Mais au moins est-elle en sécurité avec son frère, loin d'ici. Je suis sur qu'elle comprendra pourquoi j'ai préféré mourir fier plutôt que vivre en traître.

* * *

Lorsque je repris connaissance, il n'y avait que du silence. Tellement de silence que je crus être sourd. Péniblement je me levais du lit où j'étais allongé et réprimais un gémissement de douleur lorsque mes pieds touchèrent le sol de pierre. Et soudain, ce fut aussi clair que de l'eau :  
J'avais mal. Je n'étais pas mort.

_J'étais vivant._

-Co-Comment... ? Demandais-je sans cependant attendre de réponse.  
-Nous sommes arrivés à temps c'est tout.

Je n'avais pas besoin de voir le visage de la personne qui venait de parler pour savoir de qui il s'agissait...  
Et que je savais adosser au mur d'en face, comme par habitude...  
J'étais pétrifié et malgré l'envie de me lever et de le serrer dans mes bras, je restais immobile, le regard résolument baissé, trouvant un intérêt soudain au sol. Tout plutôt que de croiser son regard émeraude que je savais luire d'inquiétude et de colère : Je savais aussi que j'étais la cause des deux.

_Tu attendais une réaction. Quelque chose... N'importe quoi !_

Mais borné et honteux, je me taisais. Le silence nous enveloppa alors...  
CLACK !  
Je n'eus même pas le réflexe de lever mon bouclier me contentant d'encaisser la « gifle télékinésique » que je savais mériter... Enfin, plus ou moins...

-Tu n'as pas étais prudent.

La voix était désormais plus coléreuse qu'inquiète. La voix que tu utilisais pour me provoquer jadis. Tu voulais désespérément que je parle, quitte à en subir les conséquences.

_Mais que dire au fond ? _

-POURQUOI TU NE REPONDS PAS ?!  
Désespoir. Oui, c'était bien ça. Merlin, je déteste entendre ça dans ta voix.  
Je t'entendis glisser au sol, presque sans bruit, sauf le frottement de tes vêtements sur les pierres du mur.  
J'avais traversé la pièce avant que tu touches le marbre et accroupi face à toi, nos regards se croisèrent...  
Le silence pesa alors. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient pouvoir faire un mouvement, ni pour reculer ni pour avancer et encore moins pour détacher son regard de l'autre.  
Et ce fut le son que je m'attendais le moins à entendre qui résonna : Un rire.

_Ton rire._

Et car terni par les souffrances que nous avons vécues, ce rire plein de tristesse et d'amertume me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.  
Et finalement ce fut toi qui brisa le contact de nos regards en tentant de cacher les sillons de larmes sur tes joues pâles.  
De toute façon, tu n'avais pas à avoir honte, j'étais dans le même état. Après m'en être rendu compte, il me fallu une demie seconde avant de te serrer dans mes bras plus fort que jamais... Un rire t'échappa.

- Tu aurais dû le savoir pourtant : La douleur de l'absence est presque aussi intense...  
-... que le bonheur des retrouvailles et la déchirure de la séparation réunis. Oui, je sais.

Un moment passa mais aucun de nous ne bougeait, essayant de rattraper 4 mois durant lesquels chacun avait cru mourir.

-Tu sais quoi ?  
-Non...  
-Je m'attendais à un autre accueil, Chris.


	3. Chaque Seconde

_Salut !_

_Alors un nouveau chapitre, je vous conseille cependant de relire les nouvelles versions du Prologue et du Chapitre 1 !_

_Merci à ceux qui ont reviewés les derniers chapitres en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

_Bonne Lecture !_

**Chaque Seconde...**

Comme un ange accablé qui n'étend plus ses ailes,  
Enferme ses rayons dans sa blanche beauté,  
Cache ton auréole aux vives étincelles :  
Moi je suis l'humble lampe émue à ton côté.

De Marceline Desbordes-Valmore

* * *

Je me dégouté moi-même.

Parce qu'ici et maintenant je n'avais même pas le courage de frapper à cette porte.

Parce que passer cette porte signifiait tellement et si peu à la fois. Parce que La voir me tardait autant mais j'appréhendais ce moment. Parce que j'avais passé tant de temps derrière cette porte.

J'avais souffert de cette séparation forcée. Et je me doutais qu'elle aussi. C'est pour ça que la voir me fait si peur. Oui, peur, de sa réaction...

Durant la semaine passée, je m'étais reposé et soigné, me remettant lentement. Sa présence aurait été si douce et agréable pendant ces moments de noire solitude...

Cependant, je comprenais la décision de Chris. Bien que sur le moment je fus trop fier pour l'avouer...

-Si elle te voit dans cet état de faiblesse, comment crois-tu qu'elle se sentira ? Par Excalibur, comment crois-tu que Je me sois senti ?

Mais désormais j'allais bien. Bien sûr, je n'allais pas courir un marathon dans l'ex-New York ou défier Chris au combat, mais je tenais debout... Devant cette foutue porte... Qui commençait à m'énerver à ne pas s'ouvrir sous la force de mon regard...

J'avais envie de faire un barbecue avec.

/« Come on, Wy' ! Où est passé ton légendaire courage ? Ah... J'y suis ! C'est la porte, c'est ça ? Elle te fait peur ? »

Espèce de sale petit fouineur, restes dans ta tête s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas besoin de tes sarcasmes par l'instant.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, vas-y. Elle n'attendra pas éternellement ta venue »

Je le sais. Maintenant sors de ma tête, tu veux ?

« Bien, chef, Oui, chef ! »\

Peut-être a-t-il raison. Chris pouvait être exubérant et ennuyant surtout depuis qu'il contrôlait à sa guise sa télépathie mais au moins ses conseils s'avéraient toujours exacts. Et c'est pourquoi malgré ses 18 ans, il avait si vite atteint un poste de responsabilités au sein de la Résistance. Comme beaucoup d'entre nous, Chris a presque tout perdu dans la guerre.

A l'origine cependant je le jalousais.

Je me faufilais sans bruit dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Malgré elle, je connaissais trop bien la pièce pour me cogner ou trébucher sur un meuble.

-Vous rentrez tard, M. Matthews.

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement à l'entente de Sa voix. Je me forçais cependant à répondre à la jeune femme dont la silhouette élancée se découpait de l'ombre.

-Vous portez-vous bien, Mademoiselle ?

J'entendis des bruits de pas légers accompagnés du si familier frottement du cuir de l'uniforme.

-Depuis quand suis-je une demoiselle ?

-Depuis quand suis-je « M. Matthews » ?

Nos deux regards se rencontrèrent, saphir contre or, étincelants dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

De notre chambre.

Hésitante, ma main s'avança vers son visage félin et de sa joue je caressais la peau. Sa poigne ferme s'en saisit fortement.

-Ce n'est pas un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

Son murmure me fut à peine audible par-dessus les battements endiablés de mon cœur. Je me contentais de la serrer fortement contre moi.

-Wyatt... J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais. Et Chris qui ne voulait pas me laisser te voir ! Et Lhilaa toujours sur mon dos parce que je ne mangeais pas assez selon elle... Henry m'a proposé un poste dans sa division mais Chris ! J'en ai marre qu'il me protège comme ça !..

Merlin qu'elle m'avait manqué... Ses yeux d'or en amande se plissaient de joie, de contentement tandis que ses lèvres débitaient des paroles qui ne parvenaient jamais à mes oreilles, perdu que j'étais dans la contemplation de ce visage d'ange encadré par un nuage de cheveux blonds cendres.

Je ne pus cependant manquais les remarques que ma tendre épouse fis sur son cher frère aîné...

... J'aurais intérêt à régler ça avant de perdre mon Second dans un tsunami...


	4. Reminiscences

_...'Lut !_

_Non vous ne révez pas, je suis en vie ! Après un an(!), je reviens updater mes histoires. D'abord S.L., parce que j'avais ce chapitre depuis 6 mois et j'avais oublié de le poster... Gomenasai..._

_C'est la review que j'ai reçu qui m'a rappelé que je m'étais arrêté à Chaque Seconde. Donc ici Reminiscences I, on commence à rentrer dans le vif du sujet tout en s'éloignant de Charmed dont on ne garde basiquement que les personnages. _

_Au fait, Into the Fire le prochain chapitre suivra relativement vite et sera un chapitre POV Chris... Oui, oui Chris..._

_Et Merci à _**la physocologue**_ qui m'a officiellement transformé en tomate avec ses gentils compliments !_

_Bonne Lecture !_

**Reminiscences I**

If you want to play it like a game

Well, come on, come on, let's play

Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending

Than have to forget you for one whole minute

Crush Crush Crush, Paramore

* * *

_-Happy Birthday, big brother!_

_-Aw… Guys, I'm getting too old for those surprise parties, you know?_

_-Come on, Wy'! It's your last year as a "normal" human!_

_-Ne? You think I'm normal, Chrissy?_

_-Don't call me Chrissy!_

_-Oh Chrissy, you're not funny!_

_-Open your presents now, bro'!_

_-Okay Patty, I will. Just leave me a minute…_

-Wyatt. Lèves-toi c'est l'heure.

-Chrissy, laisse-moi dormir, la fête n'est que ce soir !

-Wyatt, j'ai pas le temps de plaisanter et toi non plus. Le Conseil n'est pas une fête, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller à ta place !

-D'accord, d'accord...

Bon sang, je hais les « matins ». Surtout quand c'est Chris dans le rôle du réveil. Cet idiot est capable d'appeler Tanya pour qu'elle m'engloutisse sous une vague de dix mètres...

-Je le ferais si tu ne te grouilles pas.

... Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Chrissy...

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'enfilais enfin mon uniforme, à mon grand soulagement car Chris commençait vraisemblablement à se demander pourquoi ma tenue de la veille était dans un tel état... La rougeur de mon visage n'avait toujours pas disparue...

-On peut y aller ou t'as besoin d'une autre heure ?

Le regard meurtrier que je lui lançais le fis seulement sourire tandis que nous partions vers le Prima, le « cœur » de la Citadelle.

La Citadelle de la Résistance est un édifice entièrement souterrain, bâti par la Magie Elementale au début de la Guerre. A l'origine, en effet, nous devions fuir en permanence, évitant les zones dangereuses comme les villes. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une personne a dessiné les plans de ce qui deviendrait le Quartier Général de la Résistance, dans les ruines de l'ancienne New York. Peu savent qui est cette personne et ceux qui savent se taisent obstinément...

Le premier secteur regroupe les quartiers des capitaines et lieutenants des 8 divisions de combat, chacune ayant des ordres et objectifs définis par le Leader de la Résistance. Les quartiers de ce dernier se trouve également dans le Prima ainsi que les diverses infrastructures nécessaires à la vie comme l'Hôpital, charge de la 4ème Division. Contrairement aux deux autres bâtiments uniquement réservés à l'habitation, le Prima est un lieu centrale et est le siège du Conseil de la Résistance...

Ce qui était bien le dernier endroit où je voulais me trouver en ce moment mais c'était également l'endroit où mon Second me conduisait obstinément tout en m'expliquant quelque chose d'apparemment important... Ecoutons pour voir...

-... attendent depuis une semaine que tu assistes aux réunions, Lhilaa m'aurait étripée si ils l'avaient fait...

La routine quoi. La capitaine de la 4ème division avait toujours eu cette attitude surprotectrice envers moi, Chris, Tanya et...

-Wyatt, tu m'écoutes ou tu penses à autre chose ?

-Tu sais à quoi je pense, Chris, pourquoi tu demandes ?

Je sentis l'étau exercé par la main de Chris se resserrait sur mon bras.

-J'espérais que tu avais renoncé à ça.

-Tiens donc ? Depuis quand je renonce à quelque chose ?

- Arrêtes...

Sa voix était moins sure que normalement, tandis que ses yeux verts reflétaient la tristesse et la douleur.

-Tu me dois la vérité, Chris. A moi. Juste moi.

-Je ne te dois rien. On est quittes depuis quelques temps maintenant.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Quittes ? Personne ne serait jamais quittes pour ça !

-Tu sais que je déteste te mentir mais je n'ais pas le choix, Wy'. Crois-moi s'il te plaît.

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse avant de lâcher mon bras et de repartir vers ses quartiers, me laissant seul, complètement seul, devant l'entrée de la salle du Conseil.

Je me sentais mal. Pas à cause de ce qui se passerait dans cette pièce.

Plutôt du mal que je venais de faire à mon Second et beau-frère.

...Celui qui avant d'être Christopher Perry est mon meilleur ami...

* * *

Chris (regard meurtrier vers l'auteur): T'étais où ?

Solaya (*goutte*): Euh... C'est-à-dire...

Wyatt (tournant Excalibur entre ses doigts): Pourquoi je parles comme ça à Chris ? Sa va pas, non ?

Solaya (recule doucement vers l'ordinateur): C'est pour l'histoire Watty, tu vas comprendre...

Chris (ricane): C'est tes lecteurs qui vont pas comprendre avec tes intrigues à la...

Solaya (place sa main devant la bouche de Chris, le reduisant au silence): De jeunes lecteurs nous lisent peut-être...

Wyatt (sérieux comme la Mort): Ouais, bah qu'ils se préparent, parce que sa va pas être joli-joli.

Chris (regard noir): Pourquoi tu l'a pas censurer ? Il spoile !

Solaya (ricane): Vous êtes en guerre, tout le monde qui lit l'avait compris. Tu crois qu'il s'attende à un joli monde édulcoré comme les Charmed Ones ?

Wyatt: Baston !

Chris (désespéré): Tu te rends compte que c'est lui le Commandant dans c'te histoire ? Tu nous envoies à la Mort !

Solaya (yeux étincelants): Mais oui, Chrissy, mais oui...


End file.
